the_world_of_alduroumfandomcom-20200215-history
Hearthland
Population: 12,000 Little Folk, 2,000 humans, 150+ Dwarves Founding Date: 50 A.F. Major Religions: None Minor Religions: Eldath, Goddess of Peace; Garl Glittergold Also known as the Land of the Little Folk, this is the ancestral home of Gnomes and Halflings. These races have lived here as long as memory can recall. Hidden in among small huts built into the hills and the mountain above, they have lived a peaceful existence between Trickletown and Azuran. Their greatest enemy is the wickedness of Witchhearth. Indeed, even the name of the city is a mockery against the Little Folk. Hearthland is made up on four villages: Brunderton (Central), Bandyville (West), Nacklepock (North, Gnome homeland), and Hosthaus (Far South). Rebuilding After the Fall, the Little Folk suffered like all others. However, be it their ignorance to the world or an inward ability to endure, they recovered quickly. By the year 50 A.F., all four villages had been rebuilt and re-populated. The world beyond was still chaotic and dangerous. The Little Folk had to take great strides to defend themselves. Halflings, not known for war fighting, turned to their more aggressive cousins, Gnomes. Gnomes are tinkers and inventors by nature. In the period between 50 A.F. and 75 A.F.,the Gnomes invented weaponry that came to be called "Boom Barrels". These devices were like ovoid pots with the opening on the side and a fuse on the other end. A large steel ball or explosive shot is loaded inside with a firing powder pack. Lit with the fuse on one end, the explosion propelled the ammunition a great distance at great speed. These weapons were placed all over the four villages in defense. Very little gave the Little Folk trouble after this invention. Emergence of Witchearth and Azuran The two kingdoms of Ebdulrath (the predecessor of Witchearth) and Azuran both appeared to the Little Folk in 127 A.F. and 128 A.F., respectively. Both bearing messages of peace and trade, the Little Folk declined the messengers of Ebdulrath, smelling evil about them. Azuran welcomed the ally and the Little Folk valued the protection that the empire of men offered. This began the rivalry between Ebdulrath. At the time, the city was ruled by a sorcerer named Ebdul Khanner. His failures to build influence and expand the kingdom in the decades following his rise led to his assassination at the hands of his three advisers, the hags Sonya, Gretchen, and Agatha. They succeeded him and renamed the city Witchhearth.The Little Folk heard the message loud and clear and heard it even louder in the months that followed. Farms were pillaged, creatures crept about at night, and caravans were harassed within their own lands. The Little Folk, led by Samuel Gobberstop, sent an envoy to the Azurani Emperor, pleading for aid. He declined the offer, but began supplying them with arms and armor meant for the their size. This helped, but was not able to cease the attacks altogether. Hearthland shivered in fear for the next 150 years. The Battle of Bandyville and Stump-Table Truce Bandyville, the face of Hearthland to the outside world, was attacked in the summer 304 A.F. by a large force of Duergar, Ogres, and Zombies. This was different from the other raids in the past. The army openly carried the banner of the Triumvirate in broad daylight. The Boom Barrels killed many, but could not stand up to an organized military force. The city was burnt and the Little Folk regrouped at the edges of the city. The two co-mayors of Heathland, Hedder Gobberstop and Fizznickle Toklik, rallied their people. The enemy saw them as small victims. Tiny morsels, conveniently sized and shaped for eating and cooking. They were going to use that perception to throw back the invaders. Not far from Bandyville is a dense forest that the Little Folk knew well. Fizznickle knew that the Gnome forces in Nacklepock would arrive soon, but they needed to soften the enemy if that was to help at all. The Little Folk salvaged all the explosive powder, oil, and fireworks they could find and booby-trapped the forest. A single road wound through the wood. Narrow enough that they could move through with haste, it would be hard for the lumbering ogres and shambling dead to follow. Playing victim, they drew the attention of the victorious forces who quickly gave pursuit. The plan worked just as predicted. Becoming choked in thickets, bushes, low-hanging trees, and other debris, the Little Folk were able to escape and ignite the trap. The entire force fled in fear or died in the forest. They did not stop running until they reached their fortified positions in the ruins of Bandyville. By then though, the militias from Nacklepock and Brunderton had arrived to meet the scorched and shaken Duergar behind their improvised battlements. After reclaiming Bandyville and sending the survivors of the Triumvirate army fleeing in humiliating defeat, an envoy from Witchearth arrived three days later. An agreement was written up and signed on a tree stump midway between the two lands. One was not to bother the other for the next 300 years. The Little Folk did not believe Witchearth would uphold their end of the bargain despite reassurances. In time, Witchearth would indeed violate that treaty. The Birth of the Common Lands and The Dark War Over the next 200 years, the land stretching from Trickletown to Azuran were coined "The Common Lands". For though there were dangers, things were so relatively peaceful that a bloodless day was considered common. In the intervening two centuries, the Hearthland had adopted a four-way governorship of the land. A republic, these four leaders were elected and then convened in Brunderton to rule. Considered a more fair and balanced approach to the rule of law, some argued about the gridlock that occurred with four members. The idea of peace was challenged in 523 A.F. with the outbreak of the Dark War between Azuran and Witchearth. Emperor Antonio met with Gilbert Leibowitz, Gazzet Socket, Bedelia Womper, and Penny Littletum (leaders of the 4 towns), not to ask Hearthland to war, but to merely stop any maneuvers northward. The Little Folk readily agreed and set about creating a defensive line along the forests south of Brunderton, essentially a series of eight Boom Barrels pointing southward. Witchearth sent many small skirmishing forces to attempt to circumvent Azuran's defensive line, but the Little Folk held every time. In retrospect, the Hags could easily have smashed the formations, but would have had to give away a large movement of troops and draw Azuran's attention. Dissolution of the Quad-head Republic and the rise of The Republic of the Hearth In 601 A.F., the Hearthland was happy, warm, and bountiful. Witchearth still lurked defeated after the Dark War, but always with an eye for vengeance. The official end to the Stump-Table Truce nears in three years, 604 A.F. Many fear what may happen once it ends, but many of the Little Folk are proud and ready to fight whatever may come. After the end of the Dark War, there was a popular referendum that replaced the Republic heads. After being unable to pass more than three pieces of notable legislation in almost three centuries, the people had enough. Deciding to return to the "good, old, comfortable" system of a co-governorship over all four town, a popular election chose Gilbert Leibowitz to continue his rule and brought in Uli Cragglewot as a fresh face to Gnomeish politics. A protest was made by the old members and a challenge was made. However, after the new governors beat the other three in a game of Stikkit (somewhat like golf, but with cubed hitting pieces and a luncheon time included), the matter was settled for good. Unfortunately, Gilbert Leibowitz died of a heart attack one week after the co-governorship began. Uli insisted that the chair be passed to someone close to Gilbert. The only family that could be contacted was an unruly adventurer named Frumple Leibowitz. After a long crusade to find him, eventually saving him from the clutches of a dragon, he was brought back to Hearthland from distant lands to become a governor. Shrewd and perceptive, he agreed to it with an eye to the money he could make in this position. Frumple Leibowitz and Uli Cragglewogget serve as Head Halfling and Head Gnome for all of Hearthland. The rule of the two heads has seen peace and security grow, as well as profits and economic prosperity. Looser taxes and regulations have allowed many businesses to open. As Azuran's influence wanes, many in Hearthland support stronger ties with Trickletown and others protest this as they see Trickletown as a den of "adventurers, mischief-makers, and surly drunkards". There is a general sense that the good times will end soon. Until that day though, most are more than willing to sit back, enjoy a pint, and let all this trouble blow over. Refugees and the Labor Restoration Initiative The Kraken War was not directly fought anywhere near Hearthland, but the ramifications of the conflict have caused a stir. Once the fires settled and the victors declared, those who did not want to stick around to see their world rebuilt sought other homes. The nearest, safest neighbor was the Land of the Little Folk. Some dispersed into the nearby wilderness, but many began a pilgrimage south. The reaction by the locals was mixed at best. They had always been accustomed to seeing travelers from outside lands, but now they were arriving in droves. Not bearing gifts, trade, or items of value, they were rag-clad refugees. Some saw them as beggars looking for a handout, others saw them as people in need. Governor Leibowitz had an answer for the problem at hand: the Labor Restoration Initiative. The motion was endorsed by Cragglewogget upon proposal. He constructed a tent city in the wilderness between Brunderton and Nackle Pock. Congesting trade traffic, many are still not happy with this option. Within the tent city, known by many as Refuge, Leibowitz instituted a special currency to keep local markets from falling apart. He opened textile, mining, and farming jobs to these refugees to benefit Hearthland. They are not paid in silver or copper though. These workers are issued special paper currency called Hearth Bills, Bills for short. This currency is only redeemable at select location in Nackle Pock, Brunderton, and Refuge. This system has begun to benefit Hearthland enormously, with massive tithes of cash flow coming in off of the "free labor" of the refugees. Many see this program as exploitative, but no legislative power exists to counter the initiative. There has been talk of rebellion among refugees, but no one has stepped up to organize this anger into a unified cause. Too many are happy with the peace and comfort they have found away from the chaos of Trickletown. Most see the system as flawed, but are happy to have a place to go and something to keep them busy.